This invention relates to the art of weather barriers and more particularly to a weather barrier and method of installing a weather barrier comprising a thin plastic film adhesively mounted around a window or door.
Weather barriers for windows and doors in homes and other buildings have been available for many years. Traditional heavy storm windows and storm doors are often permanently or seasonally mounted in a window frame or a door frame. In some instances, plastic film is used in place of or in addition to traditional storm windows and storm doors.
Window insulator kits which include the parts necessary to create a film weather barrier have been sold for several years. Often these window insulator kits comprise a roll of double-faced adhesive tape and a quantity of plastic film. The tape is first applied around the periphery of the window frame. An appropriate size piece of plastic film is laid out on a flat surface, cut and applied to the double-sided tape. The film is then shrunk (by use of heat) into place. While this arrangement has been successful, it has many problems. The consumer must measure the window or door opening to be protected, lay out and cut the film to cover and overlap this opening. The quantity of film supplied in the kits often consists of one very large folded piece. A sheet of film measuring 62 inches by 210 inches is sometimes contained in window insulator kits. Unfolding such a large sheet is often challenging. Laying out and cutting of the sheets the appropriate size often proves difficult for consumers. One had to take measurements of the window or door to be protected, unfold the film to the appropriate size on a large surface, transfer the measurements, and make appropriate square cuts. Because the film is thin and very flexible, measuring it and cutting it could be difficult. This is especially true when dealing with large window or door openings. The film picks up dirt when it is laid out. Fingerprints often were placed on the film. The double-sided tape, even with a parting sheet applied is relatively thin and flexible. This often results in the consumer applying the tape in other than a straight line. It is then difficult to apply the large film sheet to the door in a square manner. The film itself is stretchy, thin and flexible. Even if one applies the double-sided tape to the window or door frame in a relatively straight manner, applying the film in a square manner is difficult. Folds and creases can develop in the film as it is applied. The film can be applied slightly askew with respect to the square of the tape making it difficult to smooth and also sometimes resulting in the consumer believing that he has a piece which is too small. Some window insulator kits caution the consumer to apply the tape and then gently apply the film. If the film was misapplied it was lifted and reapplied correctly prior to applying full pressure. This often results in more fingerprints. Installation of prior art insulating kits often required two cutting steps. First, the consumer cut the film to approximately the size of the window being treated. After the film was applied to the window, the consumer was expected to trim the film to a finish size by cutting around all four sides. Thus, while these storm window kits were generally effective, inexpensive and usually easy to apply, significant problems in application and consumer frustration were still present.